desaparecidos
by kena86
Summary: doof deja un mensaje de que estaría ausente por un tiempo, pero pasan las semanas y no aparece
1. Chapter 1

Despues del fin semana, Charlenne prepara la comida para ella, su hija Vanessa y tal vez su ex esposo Heinz quien traerá a la joven en cualquier momento. A veces extraña estar casada con ese extravagante hombre, pero el divorcio fue la única forma para controlar los gastos del hombre. Suena el timbre –oh, ya llegaron- abre la puerta – hola Vanessa, hola Heinz-.

-hola Mamá, mira lo que hizo Papá- muestra una pequeña figura de cera distorsionada.

-que lindo… ¿Qué es?- pregunta sin encontrarle chiste a la figura, lo que es raro en Heinz que es casi un artista.

-es Vanessa al estilo Picasso- responde el hombre de bata. Vanessa sonríe apenada y Charlenne ríe.

-que bien, Heinz, ¿quieres quedarte a comer?-.

-¿Puedo?-.

-Claro-.

-bien, me quedo-.

Ya en la comida, el señor Doof entretiene a su ex sobre como lo derrota Perry el Ornitorrinco, obviamente ella no lo cree, pero suena interesante, sin embargo, suena real, que empieza a preocuparse por su salud mental.

Vanessa se levanta para ir al baño –recuerda lavarte las manos- dice Heinz.

-lo sé, no soy una niña-.

Al retirarse Heinz vuelve con su ex –eh, Charlenne-.

-¿sí?-.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

Charlenne se pone seria, imaginándose que le pedirá mas dinero, sin embargo, Doof saca un par de boletos. -¿me podrías guardar estos boletos? Son para Vanessa-

Charlenne los toma y los observa –death rock, una de las bandas favoritas de Vanessa ha estado luchando por conseguirlos ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-.

-tu sabes, aveces es bueno ser el hermano del alcalde, me costo un dia acompañarlo al golf y soportar sus tontas anécdotas, por poco y me vuelvo loco-

La ex, escucha con una sonrisa, desde su perspectiva: Heinz nunca acepto a su hermanito, en cambio Roger se esfuerza para agradar a Heinz (desde su perspectiva)- ¿Pero porque me los das?-.

-Veraz Charlenne, me invitaron a un hotel una semana gratis-.

-Eso suena bien, Heinz, pero el concierto es en 2 semanas-.

-Bueno, es que me hicieron una oferta de que si nos gustaba el servicio, podríamos pedir otra semana gratis-.

-ya veo, pero te perderías una semana con Vanessa-.

-Por eso te encargo los boletos, si no regreso de mis vacaciones, tu se los daras y no podrá estar enojada conmigo-.

-Cierto-Charlenne guarda los boletos antes que regrese Vanessa y continúan comiendo.

Perry el Ornitorrinco baja a su base-Agente P, le reporto que dr. Doofenshmirtz dejo un mensaje diciendo que se tomaria 1 semana de vacaciones y si, confirmamos hace unos minutos que se fue, al parecer usted tendrá la semana libre-dice el Mayor, contento, Perry se despide al estilo militar, y regresa con sus amos.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro que…?- dice Carl, pero es interrumpido.

-no estoy seguro Carl, pero quiero creer que no es nada, dejaremos pasar esta semana- dice Monograma un poco preocupado.

Una semana después, Charlenne nota que su hija esta ansiosa junto al teléfono -¿Qué sucede, Vanessa?-.

-Papá no me ha llamada para planear el fin de semana-.

-Pero decias que no te gusta que haga eso-.

-lo se, pero es una costumbre, ya debió llamar, estoy preocupada-.

-oh Vanessa, no lo estes, tal vez tu Padre decidió tomarse otra semana gratis-.

-no lo dudo, pero siempre me llama cuando cambia de planes-.

-bueno, eso es cierto, que raro, pero no te sientas triste, mira lo que dejo tu Padre-Charlenne decide alegrar a su hija con los boletos.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Papá los consiguió! ¡de verdad lo hizo! No le crei cuando me prometió que me los conseguiría, espera que se lo diga a Jonny ¡es el mejor!-.

-Recuérdaselo cuando lo veas, lo haras muy feliz-Dice Charlenne.

Perry entra a su base para recibir ordenes –Hola agente p, esta semana tampoco pelearas con dr. Doofenshmirtz, sigue… de vacaciones- a Perry le sorprende y le da mala espina, ya empieza preocuparse, pero se va sin expresarse.

La siguiente semana: si, el concierto fue divertido, pero era otra vez casi fin de semana y la chica gotica esta tan cerca del teléfono que ni parpadea, Charlene también se esta preocupando, una vez que Heinz sale de su rutina, es raro, que lo haga 2 veces, es anormal, asi que desea que su hija no espere mucho o se pondrá muy ansiosa ella también.

En la casa Flynn – Fletcher -¿no es fabuloso que Perry no se haya desaparecido las 2 ultimas semanas- dice Phineas a su hermano.

-si, pero sea lo que haga debe gastar mucha energía- este comentario es mas que acertado, como Perry no ha detenido planes malvados, no ha descargado energía, lo que lo pone hiperactivo y ansioso, solo se le ocurrió andar de un lado a otro por la casa, no es ni medio dia y ya le dio mas de 10 vueltas a toda la casa y el jardin dando gruñidos constantes, lo que se esta volviendo molesto.

-esto debería ayudar "la carrera de obstáculos del ornitorrinco"-parecia mas una caja de juegos de hámster, excepto que era mas grande que la casa y sus obstáculos eran nivel olímpico-hey Perry- Phineas lo llama, Perry con cara de tonto da un vistazo al invento del dia, y no tarda en meterse al laberinto "¡vamos Perry vamos!" lo anima su querido amo, se la ha pasado de maravilla con los niños, es mas, ha sido el sujeto de pruebas favorito para probar los inventos, pero lo carcomía no saber de su nemesis, esta preocupación aveces lo distraía tanto como para no ver la caja de arena "¡cuidado Perry!", muy tarde, esta comiendo arena, literalmente, "vamos ayudarte, amigo" Phineas y Ferb sacan a Perry de la caja de arena, el ornitorrinco sigue muy frustrado, antes que sus amos digan algo, sigue con los obstáculos -¡eso Perry!-.

En la base OSBA –Señor, ya mandamos a un agente y no encontró nada- Monograma tiene un semblante preocupado, temiendo haber actuado demasiado tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Otra semana. En la alcaldía, Roger Doofenshmirtz tiene un dia normal, pero a partir que se abre la puerta vendrán días tensos –hola Vanessa, que sorpresa- su sobrina solo le manda una mirada de incredulidad-¿Qué?-.

-Tio Roger ¿no lo supiste? Mi Papá no aparece desde hace 3 semanas-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-¿En serio no lo sabias?-

-Vanessa, tu papá y yo no nos hablamos mucho, ser alcalde me tiene muy ocupado, ¿seguro no sabes donde esta?-.

-Dijo que iba a un hotel, una semana gratis y que tal vez se quedaría otra semana, pero al menos me avisaría, lo se- la chica esta visiblemente angustiada, y a un paso de la desesperación.

-Tranquila Vanessa, tranquila, ¿quieres que el tio Roger te ayude a buscar a papi?- pregunta Roger con voz de niño, mientras le toma la mano a Vanessa para tranquilizarla. Ella asiente. -tio Roger buscara a papi-.

De pronto, de modo dramático toma el teléfono-¡llama a la estación de policía y que traigan a todos sus investigadores!-.

Desgraciadamente fue cuestión de horas para que los investigadores volvieran con nada. Si bien Vanessa lo único que pudo proporcionar fue la promoción de una semana gratis en un hotel, pero apenas se dio cuenta que su padre nunca le dijo como se llamaba el hotel o donde se hallaba (la pobre esta mas frustrada), por lo tanto los investigadores fueron a la casa de Heinz, si bien les pareció la casa mas rara que vieron, no había nada que indicara alguna dirección… Charlenne hubiera parecido una pista, excepto que estaba allí, para que no se llevaran (Heinz se enfadaría si se entera que entraron a su departamento).

-¡bien! ¡Retírense!- ordena Roger molesto por lo poco de los investigadores. Ellos salen, Vanessa regresa- Vanessa, lo siento tanto, no sé cómo ayudarte, ellos eran la única opción, y se suponen que son los mejores-.

-¿mejores?- Vanessa recuerda a alguien del que no había pensado- ha… oye tio, tal vez si haya alguien que todavía nos ayude-.

Casa flynn-Fletcher: -¡oigan! ¿Otra vez con ese caja de juguetes de ornitorrinco?- pregunta Candace, el ornitorrinco sigue en la carrera de obstáculos y no esta cansado- wow tiene mucha energía… ¿soy yo o parece… frustrado?-

No esta del todo equivocada, además de la energía cumulada, Perry ya empieza a tener ansiedad por no saber de su nemesis, el lo conoce, le parece imposible que haya dejado pasar 2 semanas y media sin intentar conquistar la área limítrofe. Algo esta mal, lo siente.

-hola Phineas- escucha a Isabella entrar al jardín, y viene con Pinki. "¿acaso Pinki no debería pelear con su némesis a estas horas?" se pregunta, tal vez Isabella decidió llevarlo a pasear.

-hola Isabella, ¿le pasa algo Pinki?- pregunta Phineas. Perry se detiene al escuchar a su amo, y también observa, no es raro que Pinki tiemble, pero parece temblar un poco más que de costumbre y también molesto.

-Si, el veterinario, dice es una acumulación de energía, pero no sé porque, tu sabes, se lo comente a mi Mamá, ella me dijo, que Pinki desaparecía por las mañanas, pero volvía antes que yo llegara, sea lo que hiciera, descargaba mucho energía-

-hola Chicos- escuchan al Bufford entrar al jardin seguido por Baljett, Bufford trae a su Pez Biff, quien está dando vueltas en su pecera… vueltas muy rápido, Bufford lo sujeta con firmeza pero con temor de que el pez se saliera.

-hola… ¿Qué le sucede a Biff?- pregunta Phineas.

-no lo sé, ha empezado hacer eso hace 2 semanas, el veterinario dice que solo le falta más ejercicio ¿alguna vez has escuchado algo semejante?- dice el grande totalmente incrédulo.

-esperen- interrumpe Candace-¿Perry, Pinki y Biff, han estado con exceso de energía desde hace 2 semanas y media? ¿de qué se trata? ¿Ahora vas a decir que Biff también desaparecía por las mañanas y volvia antes que llegaras?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… mi Mamá me ha comentado que algunas mañanas jura que Biff ha desaparecido- dice bufford.

-¿en serio?- dicen todos a coro, totalmente incrédulos y sin entender.

-¿Por qué será?- se pregunta Phineas.

Candace le parece ridícula la situación que no evita enojarse y seguir hablando, aunque parece no tener idea de lo que dice- ¡oh claro! ¡Está clarísimo! Los animales de barrio salen a jugar juntos a un lugar mágico-

-¡Eso!- exclama Phineas.

-oh, Phineas- ahora al paso a la frustración- ¿de verdad crees?-.

-Seria la única explicación lógica, excepto por lo mágico, debe haber un lugar al que iban a jugar, tal vez sucedió algo hace 2 semanas… como que se derrumbara o incendiara o algo que no los deja ir-explica el Pelirrojo, Ferb hace una seña de pensar en lo que dijo a su hermano.

-mmm… es lógico… ¿pero donde es ese lugar?- pregunta Baljett.

-eso no tengo idea…-

-krrkrkrkrkr-

-woof woof grrrrrr-

-glu glug glu glu-

-ah… ¿chicos?... ¿no quieren pasar a sus mascotas a la carrera de obstáculos de Perry?- pregunta Phineas al ver a Pinki y Biff irritados.

Isabellla no tarda en meter a Pinky,- por aquí Bufford- señala Phineas en un tubo de agua que rodea toda la caja.

-¿Por qué pusiste eso?- pregunta el bravucon.

-lo hace parecer fresco- comenta, el chico mas alto que el, mete a su pez al tubo, y ni lento y perezoso, el pez nado a una velocidad increíble- wow-.

-Biff es increíble- comenta Bufford con orgullo.

Pinky no tarda en alcanzar a Perry, pero Biff los pasa a ambos con facilidad.

-¿ahora qué? ¿Esta carrera de obstáculos será suficiente?- pregunta Isabella preocupada.

-no lo sé- responde Phineas serio.

-tal vez si encontramos ese lugar de juegos, podamos construir uno semejante en nuestro patio-opina Ferb.

-esa seria una opción- opina Baljett apoyando la idea.

-esperen ¿o sea que van a salir?- pregunta Candace.

-si, daremos una vuelta por todo Danville haber si encontramos ese lugar, ¿vienes?- invita a su hermana.

Candace hubiera respondido "prefiero ver correr a las mascotas" pero al escuchar un "krkrkrkrkrkr" irritado, -bien, ire con ustedes, ¿podemos pasar por Stacy y Jeremy?-

-claro- los niños finalmente se van.

-"estas lento, Ornitorrinco"- se burlo Pinky, de una manera desagradable, el no es asi, pero es una descarga.

-"cierra el hocico, Rata calva" – responde Perry igual de desafiante.

-"¡cierren el Pico los dos!"- exclama Biff deteniéndose.

-"¿Qué se trae el pez doradito?"- pregunta pinky sorprendido por el repentina orden, Perry también se detiene.

-"¿Qué me traigo?1- replica con voz cargada de emoción- "¡Lo que me pasa es que llevo más de 2 semanas sin hacer una misión! Y no sé nada de mi Némesis… ¡algo le paso! ¡Estoy seguro!"- esto último no lo dice en tono de enojo o molestia, si no de preocupación, ansiedad y si no estuviera en agua, hubiera llorado.

-"lo siento, Biff"- se disculpa Pinky, ya se le bajo la frustración, todos están mas calmados.

-"no sabía que otros agentes habían dejado de hacer misiones"- dice Perry- "¿Sera posible que no seamos los únicos?"-.

-"no lo sé"- piensa Biff- "¿Qué paso con sus nemesis?"-.

-"vacaciones"- responden Pinky y Perry al mismo tiempo, se sorprenden y se miran-"¿el tuyo también?"-

-"el mío también"- dice Biff.

Los 3 agentes se miran, debía ser una coincidencia obvia, pero tenían un mal presentimiento. –"si algo estuviera mal, Monograma nos habría dicho… ¿verdad?"- se pregunta Biff con cara de angustia.

-"claro"- dice Pinky tratando de sonar apaciguador.

-"al menos que él lo esté ocultando"- dice Perry a si mismo.

-"¡no puedes decirlo en serio!"- exclama Pinky.

-"mmm… yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que es hora de hablar con Monograma… ok… tal vez no exactamente "hablar" jajajaja- Los animales rien ante la frase que no les queda.

En la OSBA: en una sala de juntas, -Bien Carl, mis superiores dicen que vendrán unas personas de poder, no me dijeron quienes, lo cual no es bueno en esta situación… hola Wanda… veo que nuestro compañeros de nivel superior están aquí- saluda Monograma.

-hola Francis, así es, pero preferiría estar… tu sabes… buscando a ya-sabes-quien- dice con tristeza.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero fue una llamada de urgencia, vamos nuestros lugares-

-los internos iremos por los visitantes- avisa Carl saliendo con demás jóvenes-.

Los jefes de los agentes se acomodan, platican un poco entre ellos hasta que…

-¡Mayor Monograma!- regresa Carl agitado, y no era el único.

-¿Qué pasa Carl?- pregunta al ver a todos internos volviendo con los nervios en punta, agitados y temerosos.

-¡chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?- vuelve a preguntar Wanda.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar. -¡¿Alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz?-

Si, Roger y Vanessa entran a la sala de juntas, pero no solos, el hijo de Rodney, el esposo de Poofenplotz, y más parientes de los científicos de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. –eh… ¿hola?- entre las miradas de inquisitivas de los parientes de los malvados, los superiores están helados.

Una enorme pantalla se prende, una silueta oscura- mis queridos OSBA, estoy decepcionado, 2 semanas y media y los científicos no aparecen, debieron ver venir esto.

-¿Cómo… como…?- Wanda iba a preguntar como los parientes llegaron hasta allí.

-para empezar fue el Alcalde Doofenshmirtz que me busco, el es muy influyente y manipulador… eso lo hace malvado-

-¿disculpe?- pregunta Roger, pero es ignorado.

-y después la hija de Heinz Doofenshmirtz se puso en contacto con algunos que ella conocía, y asi se expandió la noticia que el Alcalde se puso en contacto conmigo y como verán se juntaron para saber porque sus seres queridos no aparecen-.

-eh… si… desgraciadamente no hemos tenido resultados en nuestras búsquedas…- explica Monograma a pesar que siente que los nervios lo van a traicionar.- pero hacemos todo lo posible...-

-suficiente…- dice la silueta con tranquilidad- como saben, hay algunos parientes, quienes no están presente, que no saben de la exitencia de M.E.R.M.E.L. . y por lo tanto, ni de la O.S.B.A., se supone que somos "secretos" pero si estos parientes denuncian las desapariciones, bueno, ¿Cuánto tardaran en darse cuenta en la coincidencia de esas desapariciones? ¿y cuanto en saber que pertenecían a un grupo en común? ¿y para cuando nos descubran? Es claro lo que hay que hacer…-

-ciertamente Señor… pero ya sabe lo que dicen de "intereses personales", y algunos agentes están muy apegados a sus nemesis…- excusa monograma.

-eso es un beneficio, si están tan interesados en tener de vuelta a sus nemesis, no descansaran hasta encontrarlos, aunque solo sean sus cadáveres-

-¿Qué?- exclama Vanessa, que no le gusto lo último que escucho, también otros se remueven incomodos.

-¡oiga!- replica Roger, volviéndose para tranquilizar a su sobrina.

-algo es algo-susurra claramente la silueta- ustedes se encargaran en dar la noticia a sus agentes… chao- la pantalla se apaga.

-claro, nos deja la parte difícil… ¿entiendes lo que digo?- dice Wanda a Mongrama.

-si…. Ejem- toma la iniciativa dirigiéndose a los parientes- denos hasta mañana temprano, para reunir la información para los agentes-

-bien, pero nos avisa, queremos ver cuando todo empiece- dice Roger dirigiendo al grupo a la salida.

-si todo sale bien, solo tendremos que preocuparnos de mudar la OSBA-

Casi de noche en la casa Flynn-Fletcher: los niños y sus amigos regresan- hemos dado vueltas y no encontramos nada que se parezca un paraíso de juego para nuestras mascotas- dice Isabella Decepcionada.-¡miren!-

El ornitorrinco, el perro y el pez, no perdieron el tiempo y aprovecharon la caja de carrera de obstáculos todo el dia, para descargar toda esa energía extra. Finalmente están cansados.

-oh, Phineas, tu caja resulto, ¿puedo traer a Pinky mañana?-

-claro, esto debe servir por el momento-

-vamos amiguito, ya es hora de dormir- dice Bufford extrayendo a su ahora más tranquilo pez.

Isabella toma su mascota también y vuelve a su casa. Phineas toma a Perry, finalmente siente que podrá tomar un largo sueño.

-Phineas- habla Candace- no vas a creer lo que me conto Stacy-

-¿Qué, Candace?-

-¿recuerdas a esos desagradables niños, tadheus y thor?- dice

-ah claro-

-ellos viven en Seattle, y tienen un panda de mascota, y al parecer también esta de loco, al parecer tuvieron que hacer una robot con escalera integrada, por que el osos, se ha estado subiendo por los techos de la casas y los arboles- comenta.

-¿en serio? ¿sera posible que todas las mascotas les este pasando algo?- pregunta Phineas.

Perry tiene casi los mismos pensamientos "¿tambien en Seattle? Ok, es suficiente para mi, algo anda muy muy muy mal".


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente: Perry decide esperar a Pinky y Biff para contarles de Peter el Panda en Seattle, y tal vez escaparse juntos a ver a Mongrama. –no te preocupes, amigo, investigaremos que pasa con todos los animales- dice Phineas mientras lo lleva de vuelta a la caja de la carrera de obstáculos-.

-oh, genial, esa cosa sigue allí y mama no lo ha visto, los acusaría, pero no soporto que ese Ornitorrinco este gruñendo todo el dia- asi que lo dejare pasar- se dice a si misma Candace mientras regresa a la sala

-aquí estamos chicos- Pasa Isabella con Pinky.

-Biff viene a su sesión de ejercicios- canturrea Bufford, con su pez y Baljett

-yo no necesito ejercicio, ¿Por qué tuve que venir con ropa deportiva?- se queja Baljett.

-por si las dudas-responde el grande.

-¿por si?-

-por si Phineas y Ferb nos vuelven a poner a caminar todo el dia-

-ah, bueno-

-esta vez haremos una observación, amigos, veremos como se comportan los animales, para ver si es un efecto general, asi que todos debemos traer un comodo calzado- anuncia Phineas mostrando sus tenis muy a su estilo-.

-vayamos entonces- se adelante Isabella a salir, asi, los tres animales, quedan solos.

-"no se si lo sepan chicos pero también en sea…"- pero es interrumpido por un sonido que creyeron nunca volver a escuchar.

Bip bip bip bip bip. Tres comunicadores suenan. Alterados se ponen sus gorros, Biff vuelve a su pecera, Perry lo lleva en brazos, toman una entrada secreta del pasto. Como siempre hay varios tubos a la vista, donde se deslizan los agentes, para su sorpresa, casi todos los tubos están llenos, todos los agentes parecen igual que ellos, un poco alterados, y sorprendidos al encontrar las entradas generales en lo que parece ser la hora pico de transito de agentes, pero suerte nadie se atora, aunque tienen que moverse rápido en la salida para que no los aplasten. –"¿soy yo, o todos los agentes del mundo parecen estar aquí?"- se pregunta Perry.

-"no solo eso, ¿ya viste que donde estamos?" era una sala de juntas enorme, mas bien de exposición, Perry y Pinky eran de baja estatura por lo que buscaron lugar en las parte delanteras, pero no tanto pues los de primero fila los ocuparon los pequeños como ranas o hámster, pero están en buen lugar, muy ansiosos.

De pronto las luces se apagan y unas pocas se prenden en el escenario, Monograma y varios jefes aparecieron, todos se sorprenden mas, es muy raro verlos juntos.

-ejem, ejem… hola agentes de la OSBA… -saluda Monograma, básicamente lo obligaron a ser el portavoz- veo que todos están sorprendidos de esta repentina llamada… si… ah… después de casi 3 semanas de inactividad… si…- no es sencillo, algunos animales parecen hablar entre, pues como no se ven fuera del trabajo, apenas se enteran que básicamente todos tomaron vacaciones forzadas- chicos, chicos, tranquilos, lo explicare… ejem… hace… 3 semanas como ya mencione… les dijimos que podían tomarse la semana libre, pues los científicos se tomaron unas vacaciones… esas fueron sus ordenes, nosotros sin embargo, nos pareció sospechoso, que todos recibieran la misma invitación, una fachada tal vez, asi que lo seguimos…y pues… ejem…-suda frio- los perdimos- los animales no tardaron en hacer gruñidos y sonidos de interrogación. –lo sé, lo sé, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, todos nuestros datos indican que se perdió la señal apenas entraron al monte de Danville, se decidió darles el beneficio de la duda, y dejarles su semana de vacaciones, pero pasando la mitad de la segunda semana, hubiéramos ya sabido que alguno regreso, cosa que no paso, es imposible que el 100% decidiera tomar la segunda semana gratis, mandamos al equipo humano para que lo buscaran, y no encontraron nada- los animales vuelven hacer ruidos de queja- escuchen, lamentamos no haber informado, creíamos que solo se necesitaba vigilar, y pero después ya no los encontramos, pero ahora, nuestro jefe superior, y otros…- dice viendo a un lado del escenario y un grupo que está en sombras, que ni los agentes habían notado.

-"espera, ese es hermano de Heinz, el alcalde Doofenshmirtz… y Vanessa"- observa Perry sorprendido.

-"creo que veo al esposo de Pooflenpotz"- dice Pinky agudizando la vista.

-como sea, una disculpa de verdad, pero ahora serán ustedes los encargados de buscarlos- esto último finalmente calla a todos- si no me equivoco querrán irse de una vez… en la estación encontraran vehículos lo suficientemente grandes para transportarlos a todos, y aquí- saca una carpeta- está el escaneo de la zona, por si acaso ustedes ven… lo que no vimos…-el agente Canguro se acerco de pronto a tomar las carpeta, y de paso saludo a un niño pequeño (el hijo de su némesis) y se encamino al hangar, donde todos lo siguieron antes que Monograma dijera algo.-bueno… eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba-.

-Vanessa…-dice Roger no muy seguro.

-confió en Perry el Ornitorrinco, Tío- responde Vanessa.

El Monte de Danville no está lejos, tomaron al menos 3 naves de las grandes con capa invisible, comunicados entre sí, analizan el escaneo.

-"si de verdad ya estuvieron peinando la zona, tal vez ni estén allí, tal vez usaron un transportador que tal vez se descompuso"- opina el ganso.

-"si es eso ¿estarán atrapados en otra dimensión?"-dice el Jergo apesadumbrado.

-"no"- dice la rana-"aquí dice que ya hicieron un escaneo de residuos de maquinaria de tele transportación, no hallaron nada"-.

-"este lugar no parece que le hayan removido ni siquiera un poco de tierra"- dice el gato observando.

-"¿y si esa fuera la fachada?"- dice de pronto Biff.

-"¿Cómo dices?"- pregunta Pinky.

-"según todos los reportes, dieron vueltas por todo el monte, pasaron por encima en helicópteros, nunca escarbaron la tierra para ver si estaban bajo tierra"-

-"es una buena observación"-dice el Buho.

-"lo habrían hecho, si hubieran descubierto que le tierra se removió… al menos que hayan hecho antes"-

-"¡Olvídense de esos papeles!"- exclama de pronto Perry sorprendiendo a todos –"Llegaremos y peinaremos la zona por nuestra cuenta- Perry se sentía algo tenso, y un poco temeroso de lo que podia encontrar y tal vez no le gustaría, nadie lo contradice, se sienten igual.

Monte de Danville: apenas aterrizan, saben que hacer, se separan para buscar pistas en el bosque, Perry esta decidido a no distraerse, a concentrarse, ¿Por qué siente frio sus patas de pronto?-"¿agente Tortuga me estas siguiendo?"- pregunta.

-"¿Cómo dices? Yo estoy aca"- responde una voz un poco alejada.

Nadie esta con el, nunca supo que el viento podia pasar bajo la cintura de un ornitorrinco-"ah… ¿alguien mas siente… frio en las patas?"- pregunta a nadie en particular.

-"ahora que lo mencionas"- escucha al agente Rata que se acerca a el- "es un dia caluroso, pero ¿el viento esta pasando cerca del suelo?"-

No tardan en acercarse los demás agentes, todos sienten esa extraña brisa en sus patitas-"Yo no siento nada"- dicen uno de los peces en sus peceras móviles. –"¿Por qué no venía en el informe este extraño… viento?"- pregunta el Ñu.

-"mmm…. Porque los humanos usan botas, zapatos y pantalones, no lo sintieron"- piensa el Panda.

-…"esperen… "-baja una pata- "se siente que viene de diferentes direcciones"- dice Perry, otros más hacen lo mismo que el.

-"cierto… saben esto me recuerda… al aire acondicionado de una casa, sales y si hace calor fuera sientes como te golpea en la puerta" –dice un agente gato.

-"¡aire acondicionado!, debe haber alguna entrada algún refugio subterráneo ¡topo!" –el mencionado empieza a excavar la tierra.

Como agente no tardo en hacer un hueco en la tierra pero de pronto escuchan que choca con algo. No tarda en volver a subir –"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¡es un domo!, pero es muy grueso, debe ser unos 10 metros de grueso o más, si tocara nadie me oiría del otro lado"-dice.

-"por algún lado debe salir el aire"- dice Perry, pero no sentir de donde- "vean los arboles y las rocas"- pide.

Así lo hacen, los más altos ven los arboles buscando alguna, y los más chicos en las rocas y fisuras.

-"¡aquí!"- exclama Pinky sobre una roca, todos se acercan, sienten como el aire sale por las orillas de la roca- "vamos, hay que moverlo"- pide.

No resulto fácil, la piedra o lo que aparentaba ser un piedra estaba bien adherida- "¡a un lado!"- dice el agente Toro, embiste la piedra, y si, no es una roca, es un pedazo de metal

que cubria un tubo de ventilación.

-"¡Vamos!"- exclama Perry tomando la delantera en entrar al tubo.

No tardan en dejar de resbalary poder caminar, el tubo es bastante grande, para los agentes grandes (excepto Ballenas o elefantes), avanza un largo rato, esta oscuro, pero Perry no tarda en divisar una franja de luz, sin querer se deja llevar un poco por la emoción y corre para asomarse, pero al acercarse se da cuenta que esta en una parte frágil y cae.

-"¡Perry!"-alcanza a escuchar a Pinky.

Lo que alcanza a ver Perry, es un lugar lindo, el color blanco podría considerar cegador, una enorme piscina de cristalina agua, varias personas acomodadas mientras un falso sol les daba, una enorme vitrina, tal vez de pantallas planas enormes mostraban un paisaje que sabia que no estaba allí, y los mili segundos antes terminar su caída, vio varias caras de científicos malvados muy molestos. Cae sobre algo suave que se queja.-¡auch!-

-"¿Doofenshmirtz?"-

-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?-dice Heinz sorprendido.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Ves? Te dije que mi Nemesis vendría- Dice Heinz en son de burla a Poofenplotz, mostrando al Ornitorrinco.

La profesora también esta sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Perry, justo iba a responderle a Doofenshmirtz cuando algo rosado cayó sobre su regazo-¡ugh! ¿Pinky el Chihuahua? ¡ja! Te dije el vendría-

-disculpen si interrumpo- dice el Doctor Diminutivo acercándose- pero parece que vamos a tener una lluvia de animales- señala el techo, indudablemente el tubo no aguantara más tiempo a los demás agentes.

-vean el lado bueno, caerán en nuestros suavecitas camas de descanso… ¡muevanse!- exclama Doofenshmirtz.

En tubo cede y mucho agentes caen, por suerte la predicción de Heinz era cierta, -"¡wow! que camillas más suaves y resistentes"-dice peter el panda.

-¡ya era hora que vinieran a rescatarnos! Llevamos 3 semanas aquí-se queja Rodney

-krkrkrkr-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, pues veraz Perry el Ornitorrinco, hace 3 semanas recibi una invitación de un nuevo hotel, y me ofrecían una semana de estancia gratis, me dije "bueno, ¿Cuántas veces puedo tomar vacaciones de verdad?" sin mencionar que tu a veces me seguías-Perry sonríe un poco con pena- no había nada de raro, hasta que el auto que me trajo entro por un túnel, y llegue aquí, es mas grande lo que parece, esta es la zona de bronceado…-

-no te desvíes, Doofenshmirtz- pide la mujer que carga al chihuahua.

-de acuerdo, al poco tiempo me di cuenta, bueno nos dimos cuenta que casi todos los malvados científicos estábamos aquí, fue raro, pero las instalaciones están increíbles que solo pensamos en pasar la semana…-

-pero llego la 2da semana…-dice Rodney.

-si, se supone que podíamos tomar la segunda también gratis si queríamos, pero yo ya estaba muy relajado y quería ir con mi hija Vanessa, casi todos rechazamos la oferta… pero fue cuando todo se puso mal..- dice con un tono lúgubre.

-vamos Doofenshmirtz, mas dramatismo- pide Rodney.

-pero no fue gran cosa…-

-vamos- también presiona Poofenplotz.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… ejem… ¡flash back!-.

Flash back:

-Oye tu- dice doof a un empleado- 10 de mis amigos y yo, ya tenemos que irnos, pedimos taxis hace 1 hora ¿Dónde están?-dice Heinz mientras Rodney se le une.

-no vendrán- responde el empleado con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no vendrán? Debemos irnos- se queja Rodney.

-ustedes no se iran- dice el empleado sin cambiar su expresión.

-…oook… esto se esta poniendo raro- comenta Doof mientras otros científicos se acercan.

-por favor vuelvan a sus habitaciones- pide el empleado.

-¡no esta oyendo! ¡ya nos vamos!- grita Poofenploz.

-si no quieren llevar su equipaje, nuestro robots de servicio lo harán-dice el empleado, al que empiezan a notar que no respira. De repente una pared, se abre y salen unos robots de una sola rueda y cuadrados , su media cabeza redonda enseña 2 ojos, al menos unos 10 con "manos" de dos dedos.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué no estaban cuando llegamos? ¿Qué servicio es este que solo trae al los robots al ultimo momento?-se queja Doofenshmirtz, sus demás compañeros se dan cuenta que algo esta mal. Un robot trata de quitarle su maleta a Doof- ¡Oye! ¡suelta mi valija!- con un movimiento brusco se lo quita al robot, pero manda a volar su equipaje a la cabeza de empleado-¡ay no! ¡lo mate!-

-claro que no, idiota, es un robot- le dice Girvalijk.

Si es un robot, unos cables quedan fuera de su cuello. -mmm, ya decía yo que me recordaba a mi robot norm-.

El Robot hace una seña de que se retira, pero otro lo suplante rápidamente- por favor vuelvan a sus habitaciones-

-¡ya dijimos que nos vamos!- exclama Doof, varios robots de servicio los rodean – ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunta ahora mas temeroso, puede sentir a sus compañeros temblar ligeramente-¿quieren un inador, acaso?-

-ustedes no volverán a hacer ningún inador- varios exclaman sorpresa, lo que oyeron no es nada agradable para ellos- pasaran aquí el resto de sus vidas, viviendo perfectamente…-dice el robot disfrazado de humano.

Fin de Flash Back:

-¿y bien?- pregunta Doof.

-te falto mas emoción-dice Rodney.

-Bah, olvídenlo… como verán, no sabemos que hacemos aquí-

-krkrkr-

-hemos dormido, comido… jugando unos juegos… nadar, ahorita nos asoleábamos, si esto parece perfecto, ¡pero lo hemos hecho por 3 semanas! ¡no lo soportamos!- algunos científicos lo apoyaron.- necesito crear un inador desesperadamente, y ver a mi hija Vanessa… -dice casi con suplica a nadie en particular- a todo esto ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunta ceñudo.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué tardaron?- repitieron varios.

-krrrkrkrkr, krkrkr-

-¿Qué dijo?-.

-no se, aveces no le entiendo- dice Doof.

El agente tortuga saco una libreta y un lapicero de su caparazón y se lo pasa a Perry-siempre tan preparado- dice cariñosamente su nemesis, Perry escribe y le pasa la nota a Doof.

-vaya, escuchen esto compañeros, Monograma y sus amigos creyeron encontrarnos por su cuenta, pero no resulto, Perry y los demás agentes animales apenas supieron hace unas horas que desaparecimos- obvio varios empezaron a despotricar.- como sea ¿Cómo nos sacaran de aquí?- pregunta.

-"es una buena pregunta" –dice Perry.

-"nuestra entrada esta varios metros arriba"- dice el ñu observando el techo.

-¡alli vienen esas chatarras!- dice de pronto uno de los científicos. Efectivamente se oye un ruido de algo en movimiento acercándose.

-¿Qué hacemos? Verán a los animales-

Cuando entraron los robots de servicio… no vieron a ningún animal, solo a los científicos con sus batas blancas… extrañamente deformes.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta uno de los robots.

-¿Qué que paso?, el techo se cayo, pedazo oxidado, ¿estas ciego?- dice Doof algo con una extraña joroba.

-me niego a estar en esta habitación, me ire al comedor, dice Poofenplotz, tomando la delantera.

-¿quisiera tomar un helado?- pregunta otro robot.

-si claro, quiero un helado suizo de ¡suiza!- exclama Diminutivo antes de salir, ¿desde cuando es alto?-¿oiste? ¡Suiza!-

Perry tiene que ver a su alrededor, asi que mueve un poco la bata para ver por fuera- todo era de color blanco, u balcón solo enseñaba mas pantallas planas gigantes con supuestos paisajes, de verdad es un lugar grande, podría ser todo el monte… alcanzo a ver una pisos con puertas, esas debían ser las habitaciones, pasaron por lo que parecía la sección de spa, ¿pero quién le interesa mantener a los científicos malvados en un solo lugar? Han pasado 3 semanas y se ven bien, excepto que están hartos de los mimos, son personas que necesitan actividad y entre ellas están recibir palizas de sus nemesis, no están secuestrados, o al menos Roger Doofenshmirtz ya habría recibo una advertencia, tal vez lo investigue despues, ahora hay que buscar una salida, no importa donde mire el techo esta demasiado alto, y no puede romper las paredes, están muy gruesas y no tardarían en caerles una tonelada de tierra que tal vez los enterraría… ¡la puerta de entrada! Con suerte tiene la puerta exterior e interior, tal vez con laser o explosivos habran ambas, con suerte no habran llenado el túnel de tierra o cemento. Pero también ve muchos robots de servicio, que se acercan a preguntar si se les ofrece algo, por lo que escucha, los científicos están hastiados de la misma pregunta "¿se le ofrece algo?" y responden de manera frustrante, estos robots no son listos, o si no ya los habían notado… aunque… podrían estar esperando para tomarlos desprevenidos.

-krkrkr-gruñe bajo a la oreja de Doof.

-hacer un inador para escapar, seria una buena idea, excepto que cada vez que intentábamos desarmar un robot o sacar un cable de algún lado, no daban un gas noqueador, digo para ponernos a dormir, eso fue hasta que nos dimos por vencidos a la mitad de la segunda semana- explica tratando de no mover mucho los labios.

-mmm, tal vez no fue buena idea decir que íbamos al comedor, todavía es temprano- dice la mujer.

-krrkrkrk-

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunta la nemesis de Pinky.

-si no me equivoco… creo que quiere ir a la entrada, donde nos dejaron los taxis, pero hay esta ese robot con forma humana.- advierte.

-krkrkr-

-bien, como quieras- se desvían para lo que es el estacionamiento, en realidad paran antes del pasillo, los animales aprovechan para salir de batas, seguros que ningún robot los ve, pasan por el pasillo, paran en la esquina, Perry se aprovecha para asomarse, como dijo Doof, ahí está un robot con disfrazar de humano, saca de su sombrero un dispositivo de campo magnetico, apunta y con su cola lo batea, logra acertar al robot que de inmediato su sistema queda en blanco. Los animales entran al hangar, es un estacionameinto vacio, Perry usa su laser pero la puerta resulta ser muy gruesa, pide a los otros que hagan lo mismo, si bien fue efectivo, Perry comprobó una de sus sospechas: después de dejar a los científicos, sellaron el túnel con tierra –"bien, no podremos salir por aquí"-.

-"¡chicos!, miren"- llama de pronto el mapache.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"son las marcas de las llantas de los taxis"-

-"¿y? ya sabemos que…"-

-"¡estas llantas indican que no se fueron!"- exclama impaciente, era el único que podia leer las marcas del vehiculo-"siguieron avanzando"- camina un poco, pero solo llega a la pared-"una abertura, aquí están los taxis"-

-"son taxis de aquí, no es raro, les debió parecer una gran cortesía"- dice Perry.

Pero para el colibrí es importante- "¡los taxis tienen localizadores de la OSBA!"- exclama-"yo fui una de las encargadas de ponerlas"-

-"vaya, no es extraño que perdieran la señal bajo toda esta enorme estructura ¿de que nos sirve?"- pregunta el Panda.

-"si pudiéramos sacar un localizador para que monograma nos ubicara y traer refuerzos"- dice Pinky no muy convencido.

-"¡Eso!"- exclama Perry-"saquemos un localizador"-

-"¿de que hablas? Estamos aquí atrapados con los científicos-dice Panda creyendo que Perry perdió la razón.

-"¡El tubo de ventilación! Tonto, el que rompimos, Colibri puede volar hasta arriba y salir"-

-"¡pero claro!"- exclama Panda.

-"¿estan seguros?"-Colibrí siente un repentino escalofrió- "¿Por qué no lo hace la Aguila?"-

-"ya logramos llegar hasta aquí, sin que se dieran cuenta, si mandamos a Aguila, que es muy vistozo, no sabemos que defensas tengan, además tu eres pequeña y silenciosa, seguro que ni se darán cuenta"- dice Perry.

-"… de acuerdo"- acepta Colibrí.

Perry vuelve a sacar su laser, logra hacer un hueco, para que el Jergo entre, no tarda en volver con un pequeño mecanismo del tamaño de un botón.

-¿y a ti que te importa si estamos aquí solo parados? ¡Pedazo de chatarra!- escuchan a Doofenshmirtz gritar, evidentemente un robot se acerco.

-"¡regresemos!"-

Por suerte los científicos tenían bloqueada toda la entrada del pasillo, asi pudieron volver a meterse en las batas.

-ya nos aburrimos… vámonos chicos…- dice Rodney al sentir sobre su espalda a su Némesis.

-krkrkr-

-tal vez me equivoque pero creo que los animales quieren que regresemos de donde se cayeron- dice Doof.

-¿en serio?- pregunta diminutivo, sentado sobre la cabeza de su némesis Ñu, el cual asiente, lo cual es muy chistoso, porque parace que es diminutivo el que dice que si.-de acuerdo.

Los científicos regresan, algunos como pueden, pues sus Némesis están algo apretados bajo las batas.

-oh oh- dice uno, Perry se asoma porque la expresión de temor, resulta que ya hay robots moviendo las camillas y evaluando el daño del tubo de ventilación caído, incluso ruedan con facilidad por las paredes, no necesitan escaleras.

-"ok, esto podría ser un poco mas complicado de los esperado"- dice Perry.

-"¿Todavía crees que sea buena idea?"- pregunta uno de los agentes.

Perry quiere echarse para atrás y no arriesgar a su compañera, pero si los robots tapaban la única salida… -"no tenemos otra oportunidad… ¡vamos colibrí!"- exclama

Colibrí sale con el localizador, su Némesis le sorprende la repentina acción pero de inmediato se entiende el objetivo, lo va a lograr.

De pronto, los robots tienen los ojos rojos "permiso para retener a cualquier sujeto" "detengan al sujeto"- el robot más cerca alarga el brazo para atrapar al colibrí. -¡Cici la Colibrí! ¡Cuidado!- grita su Némesis aterrada, sin pensarlo saca a la Tortuga de la bata del otro científico y lo arroja al robot, que logra golpear.

La Colibrí no se paraliza, con fluidez esquiva la garra del robot, y con velocidad llega al tubo de ventilación y escapa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arrojar a Terry la Tortuga? ¡si se hizo daño te voy a…!-

"se nos ha confirmado la presencia de mas sujetos, pasen al comedor"- obvio no era necesario seguir escondiéndose, los agentes salen de sus escondites dispuestos a pelear "tenemos prohibido hacer daño a los nuevos sujetos de la colección"-

-¿colección? ¿Qué colección?- pregunta doof.

-nunca dijeron nada sobre una "colección"-

-"saben… esto me recuerda a una película que Isabella vio"- dice Pinky pensativo.

-"como se llama… de pura casualidad"- pregunta Perry.

"al comedor por favor"- los robots empiezan a empujar a los 2 grupos.

-¡oye! ¡Cuidado con esas garras!- se queja Doof- ¿Para qué quieren que vayamos al comedor? Todavía es temprano-

"ha llegado un mensaje urgente" dice el Robot, extrañados pero más curiosos, todos van al comedor para ver el mensaje, el comedor se parece al de una escuela, ´pero igual tiene enormes pantallas que según para mostrar un jardin" de pronto cambio por el de una cara feliz parlante:

"Bienvenidos al hotel paraíso, tenemos las mejor estancias, spa, baño con lodo, las mejores comidas gourmet, aire acondicionado…"

-Eso ya lo sabemos- replica doof, según él, a nadie.

"cierto, Dr. Doofenshmirtz… esta bienvenido es para los agentes de la OSBA" responde la carita feliz, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿nos esta hablando en vivo? ¡Bien! Entonces responda, ¿Por qué nos tiene aquí? ¿Es un secuestro? ¿Un inador?- pregunta muy molesto.

"oh no no no, ponerlos a trabajar seria gastarlos, y gastados no valen" dice la cara sonriente.

-¿no trabajar? ¿secuestro?-

"tampoco, el secuestro equivale a que pido dinero a cambio de su libertad, y yo no quiero que se vayan" responde.

-ya me estoy asustando- dice Doof.

-"ya me acorde"- dice de pronto Pinky-"esa película de 31 minutos, donde una loca coleccionaba a criaturas vivas"-

-"¿Estas diciendo que los científicos y ahora nosotros somos parte de una colección?"-pregunta Perry.


	5. Chapter 5

"por lo tanto espero que tengan una vida larga y perfecta" se corta la comunicación.

-bueno, eso no fue nuevo ¿Qué pasa Perry el Ornitorrinco?- Perry hizo una nueva nota y se la paso a Doof- por favor, Perry el ornitorrinco-

-¿Qué dice Doofenshmirtz?- pregunta Rodney, Doof le pasa la nota- ¿parte de una colección? Bueno eso seria halagador, pero sigue sin hacerme gracia estar encerrado aquí por el resto de mi vida…-

-¿de que están hablando?- pregunta Poofenplotz. Al cabo de un rato ya todos escucharon la teoría de Perry, algunos les parecía descabellada al principio, sin embargo, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar que era lo única verdad.

-¡no se preocupen!-exclama de pronto el nemesis del Colibri-¡Cici la colibrí nos salvara!-

-¿no intentaras volver a lanzar a la Tortuga? ¿Verdad?- lo dicen porque hace un extraño gesto con la mano como si fuera agarrar algo.

-bien, el Colibri es un agente, asi que tendremos que esperar ¿verdad?- pregunta Doof, Perry asiente.-… ¡bien! ¡Tomemos toda la comida posible antes que vengan por nosotros!- exclama, todos los malvados lo apoyan.

-"vaya, a tu Némesis le gusta ver el lado positivo"- dice la serpiente.

-"si, así es el"- responde Perry con cariño.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco, toma la comida- le pasa toda la puede a sus pequeñas manos- ire por mi equipaje, de seguro que la OSBA no tarda en llegar… ¿no será como aquella vez en el edificio abandonado de aspiradores donde tuvimos que esperar a los refuerzos de monograma cuando me arrestaste?... nunca llegaron ¿verdad?-

-krkrkrkrkr-

-bien, supongo que tendré que confiar- dice antes de retirarse.

-"retiro lo dicho"-.

Después de unos 15 minutos donde los científicos "obligan" a los agentes a cargar la comida posible… deciden que también es un buen momento para recoger su equipaje.

-"si piden que también llevamos sus maletas, los morderé"-dice un agente.

-"sabes, no tenemos porque, cuando regresen, los pondremos en una esquina, y destruyamos a los robots que están"- dice Perry.

-"es verdad, hay que tener un poco un acción"- responde Panda.

-"¡no toques la comida de mi Némesis!"-replica un agente perro al agente Cerdo.

-"lo siento"-

Ponen la comida aun lado –bien chicos, aquí estamos- ya volvieron los científico, Perry ya había hecho la nota para que se hicieran a un lado.- ¿eso harán? Bien, hace tiempo que no vemos una buena pelea-

Los agentes hacen frente a la fila de robot que están en las paredes. "no estamos autorizados para dañar la colección del señor".

-"¿significa que no pelearan? Que decepci… ¡Oye!"-pero estos alargan sus garras, tratando de agarra a los agentes.

"tenemos permiso para retenerlos" esta es la señal de los agentes para atacar, los robots no se defienden solo tratan de atrapar a los mas que pueden, lo que lo hace un poco fácil destruirlos, y "poco" porque son muchos.

-¿Cuánto apuestas que Peter el Panda destruye mas robots que Perry el Ornitorrinco?- dice Rodney.

-no lo sé, Rodney, me parece que estos robots no tienen fin- dice Doof, y tiene razón, al parecer por un robot destruido, otros 2 aparecen.

-¡mira!- señala en una pared lejana, se abrió un hueco y de ahí salen los robots de servicio.

-entonces no fue una buena idea, este sería un buen momento para que la OSBA hiciera acto de aparición-opina doofensmirtz.

Justo cundo dejo de hablar se escucho un ruido fuerte, y un ligero temblor. Los agentes quedaron paralizados por un momento, lo que los robots aprovecharon para atrapar a la mayoría, al parecer ellos no se percataron de nada.

-"son lentos… tal vez me equivoque, pero ese ruido venia del tubo caído ¿saben lo que significa?"- dice Perry todavía esquivando las garras.

La puerta del comedor explota dejando entrar a agentes humanos, todos cubiertos de negro y armadura, al notar a los robots que se les acercan lanzan discos electromagnéticos como el que uso Perry, solo que estos son mas grandes y cubren mas, asi que en menos de un segundo más de la mitad de los robots quedan apagados. Pero seguían llegando. Perry pronto se da cuenta que tiene que cerrar ese portal, si seguían llegando los cansarían pronto, se abalanzó sobre uno de los agentes humano y le quito un explosivo, le hace una señal al agente Aguila para que se acercara, este logra tomar a Perry entre sus garras y lo lleva al portal donde salen los robots, arroja el explosivo en la parte superior, al explotar se rompe el mecanismo que mantiene la puerta abierta, esta cae de golpe, bloqueando a los robots, escuchan como estos chocan.

-¡por fin!- exclama Doofenshmirtz-pero creo que falto más acción-.

-¡Cici la colibrí!- exclama la Némesis de Colibrí, al verla llegar- ¡regresaste!-.

-antes de que alguien más vuelva a decir otra cosa obvia, ¿nos podemos ir?- pide doof-no olvides la comida Perry-.

-"por lo menos no me pidió llevar también sus maletas"-.

Los agentes humanos hicieron un hueco más grande en donde se estaban asoleando, abriendo el domo para arriba, en vez de abajo, para que la tierra no les estorbara, ahí entraron 4 naves grandes para recoger a los científicos, es una suerte que hayan logrado subir todas sus maletas y a sus Némesis con su comida gratis. Si, quedaron un poco apretados.

-¡mira Perry el Ornitorrinco! Estamos en primera clase- dice doof señalando la entrada del piloto, Perry solo cree que tuvieron suerte, pues todos quieren su propio espacio -¡oh! ¡mira! Un botón rojo- dice, antes que Perry pudiera detenerlo, este entra en la cabina y aprieta el botón.

-¡oiga!- exclama el agente -oh- el botón activa un iman, y atrapa un robot.

-disculpe, ya lo libero- dice Doof que va a apretar otra vez el mismo botón.

-¡no! Nos llevaremos a este a las instalaciones de la OSBA- dice el agente levantando el vuelo, y los otros también, al parecer los robots finalmente abrieron el portal y los alcanzaron en el hueco, pero ellos ya se van.

-¡por fin! Ya extrañaba odiar el azul del cielo- dice doof.


	6. Chapter 6

OSBA: -¡ya llegaron!- anuncia Monograma en el angar. Vanessa esta tan ansiosa que se retuerce las manos. Todos están ansiosos.

Al aterrizar las naves sienten los sentimientos a flor de piel -¿sería mucho pedir buenos asiento?- dice un hombre delgado bajando de una de las naves.

-¡Papá!- exclama Vanessa que no se contiene y va a su encuentro.

-¡Vanessa!- se abrazan-¡mi bebé! Te he extrañado mucho-

-yo también, papi, te he echado de menos-.

-¡Heinz!- Roger también se acerca para darle un breve abrazo a su hermano.

-¿roger?... bueno a ti también te he extraño, ¿llevas mis maletas?-

-claro-

-¿esa es comida gratis?- pregunta Vanessa al ver a Perry con los manos llenas.

No son los únicos que tienen una reunión emotiva, Rodney también esta feliz de ver a su hijo, a Poofenplotz a su esposo.

-¡señor!- saluda uno de los agentes-tenemos uno de los robots-.

-¿robot? ¿Qué robot?- le enseñan al que esta atrapado en el iman. –vaya-

-¿lo mandamos al laboratorio? Señor- pregunta Carl.

-se me permiten sugerir-dice la profesora Girvalijk después de reencontrarse con su nieto- como es obvio que no recibían ordenes de una antena del espacio, deben tener un chip o un sistema que los haga comunicarse directamente con su… amo-

-bien, llévense al robot al laboratorio-

En el estacionamiento de la OSBA: los pequeños agentes por fin se deshicieron de la comida (algunos parientes no querían llevarse la comida, pero los científicos se negaron a tirarla), Roger trajo la limusina, parecen listos para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

-¡Señores!-

-¡Ejem!- exclamaron las femeninas.

-y señoritas…- es un joven interno de la OSBA –logramos establecer el responsable, los Mayores se preguntan si quieren…-

-¡si!- exclaman todos los científicos.

-entonces pasen a la sala de juntas… grande… eh… yo los guio- obviamente los M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. no saben como son las instalaciones de esta OSBA (la cual tendrá que cambiarse ahora que los malos saben donde están) los parientes deciden esperarlos, ya tuvieron suficiente emoción por culpa de las últimas 3 semanas.

Al llegar a la sala, donde vieron que su Némesis les guardaron un asiento, no tardo en apagarse la luz, en una pantalla grande, empieza la presentación:

-¿Por qué otra vez yo?- murmura molesto Monograma, al parecer otra vez lo obligaron ser el comunicador- hola científicos y agentes, verán, tenemos malas y buenas noticias, se supone que primero son las malas para que las buenas den un buen sabor, pero en este caso será primero las buenas… ¡las buenas es que ya sabemos quién es el culpable de todo esto!-

Todos están expectantes –¡Es Reginald Millar!- aparece una foto de un hombre de 40 años, canoso, mirada determinante y locura.

-ow ow ow, ¿el hombre mas rico del mundo?- dice doof-¿es en serio? ¿Por qué ese sujeto querría convertirnos en colección?-.

-Bien, en realidad no es raro, la gente rica, tiende hacer cosas raras y fuera de lo común, en este caso, el señor Reginald Millar, llego en un punto donde sus empresas se manejan solas y tenía mucho tiempo libre, asi que se puso a coleccionar, con su dinero no fue difícil : todas las bicicletas del mundo y de historia, aviones, tipo de piedra, pero llego a un punto que tenia toda la colección que pueda existir, ahora tiene sus propios museos con alta seguridad y eso, pero el asunto es que se había vuelto obsesivo en cuanto a raras colecciones difíciles de conseguir, ya habran tenido esa sensación de que "mas difícil, mas tentador" al parecer decidió que era de coleccionar lo que nadie podia coleccionar, al principio empezó con toda la raza de perros, despues de gatos, peces, sobra decir que tuvo problemas por cuestiones de animales en peligro de extinción, pero tiene el dinero para mantener a todas su… "colección" claro que eso se acabo y tenia que encontrar otro tipo de colección-.

-lo que no me explico…- interrumpe Givarlijk- ¿como supo de nosotros? Somos una asociación secreta-

-ni tanto, profesora- dice Monograma en son de burla- me temo que debo recordarles, que a veces ustedes gritan que pertenecen a una malvada sociedad, o los parientes que vinieron a reclamar su desaparición, pues, ustedes no prohíben que mencionar lo que hacen, una de las razones de que tanto ustedes y nosotros seamos secretos es que bueno, no todos creen que exitismos a pesar de las cosas raras que pasan y los animales con sombrero que ven, tal vez alguien vio un inador y un agente, conocido de Millar y lo hizo interesar-

-de hecho-interrumpe Rodney- los robots me hacen sospechar que este tal Millar conoció a uno de los nuestros…-

-¡oye! ¿No querrás decir…?- Doof queda con expresión pasmada, para extrañeza de todos los miembros de la OSBA.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Monograma.

Girvalijk es la que da la respuesta- vera Mayor, por lo menos hace un mes, sufrimos la perdida de uno de nuestro miembros el Profesor Gonzlash, quien por cierto se jubilo hace un año porque se deprimió tan pronto su Nemesis agente secreto falleció, usted sabe, se sintió solo, sin embargo, si no me equivoco hace unos 8 meses acepto un trabajo, del cual nunca nos hablo, esos robots me parecen que tienen su marca-.

-por lo menos el misterio de los robots esta resulto, ¿es posible que Gonzlash hablara sobre M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.?-

-Obvio, ¿y las malas noticias?- pregunta doof.

-Sí, no les gustara… verán… no podemos arrestarlo- dice Monograma muy incomodo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman los científicos malvados, incluso los agentes pero con sus respectivos sonidos-¡¿Por qué?!-.

-Si… verán… si lo arrestamos… pues, seria noticia mundial, ¿entiende?... será algo como "¿Por qué lo arrestan?" y alguien tendrá que decir "a un los miembros de M.E.R.M. .D.A. y OSBA" y ellos preguntaran "¿Quiénes son los M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y OSBA?" y pues se supone que no existimos, corremos el riesgo de que algunos no le hara gracia que existamos… ¿entienden?-

Desgraciadamente todos entienden, que tal vez tengan que desaparecer y volver a empezar, pero el mundo ya lo conocería, sin mencionar que todavía tienen parientes que no les haría gracia.

-¡increíble!- exclama Doof muy disgustado como sus compañeros- a nosotros nos arrestan por hacer inadores que a veces ni usamos, y este sujeto nos privo de la libertad y ni siquiera intentaran darle un castigo- Perry le da unas palmaditas para que se calme.

-si, comprendo su disgusto- dice Monograma-.

De pronto una silueta negra apareció en la pantalla- tal vez si podemos castigarlo-

-¿Je… Jefe?-

-apuesto que M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. les encantara mi idea-.


	7. Chapter 7

Más tarde ya empieza a anochecer: -se están tardando- dice Isabella preocupada. Hace unas horas que volvieron de su vuelta por Danville, y encontraron la carrera de obstáculos vacia, Candace trato de no darle importancia, pero no convenció a los chicos que veian como se iba el sol.

-¿Por qué creen que se hayan ido esta vez? ¿y tanto tiempo?- pregunta Baljett, mientras observa a todos cabizbajos.

-no se, pero espero que no les haya pasado nada- dice Phineas.

-tal vez no sea tan malo- dice Candace tratando de decir algo positivo- tal vez… ah… ¡tal vez fueron a buscar otro lugar para jugar!-

-¿seria posible?- se pregunta el pelirrojo no muy convencido, pero la sugerencia de su hermana le pareció sensata.

-krkrkrkr- escuchan un ruido, por la entrada ven a Pinky, Perry y Biff entrando por la puerta (la pecera de Biff sobre la espalda de Perry).

-¡Biff!- Bufford va por su pez y le da un "abrazo".

-¡Pinky!- igual hace Isabella con su perrito.

-¡Perry! –Phineas, Ferb y Candace también abrazan a su Ornitorrinco.

-¡ustedes 3 estan en problemas!- exclama de pronto Candace.

-¿Qué hicimos?... espera… no somos 3- dice Isabella sorprendida.

-ustedes no, ellos-señala a las mascotas- malas mascotas, malas, ¡Mamá! ¡Perry salió sin permiso!- va a la casa.

-¿ahora acusas al Ornitorrinco?- escuchan a la Señora Flynn.

-¿sabes Ferb? Espero que Candace tenga razón que los chicos salieron a buscar un nuevo lugar para jugar, para descargar su energía, por que el material de la caja de carrera de Obstáculos se esta disolviendo, no se si haya sido bueno idea hacerla con base de polvo, se deshará con la lluvia-dice Phineas.

-cierto, pero miralos- dice ferb, señala a las mascotas- parecen estar contentos-.

Al dia siguiente: Perry espera que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, pero si se pasa la hora… bip bip –"ahí está mi señal", después de escuchar el nostálgico –Oigan ¿y Perry?- va hacia su base.

-hola agente P, apuesto que extrañabas escucharme decir eso, aunque no lo creas, muy temprano, Doofenshmirtz hizo unas compras exageradas de trapos, y trapeadores, cantidades asi no pueden ser buenas… ve por el-

No tarda en llegar en su pequeña nave y entrar con pose -¡no tan rápido Perry el Ornitorrinco!- Dice doof con un mandil rosa, y pañuelo, trapeador en una mano y escoba- no puedo creer que mientras ese monograma estaba siendo un pésimo trabajo de rescate ¡dejara que mi casa se acumulara polvo! Debería obligarlo a venir y que limpiara el mismo… no crear que no lo intente, pero ya que estas aquí y trabajas para el ¡tu ayuda a limpiar!- le pasa una escoba- atrévete a decirme que esto no es malvado-.

-"¿bromeas?"- dice observando la suciedad de 3 semanas en el departamento- "esto es lo más malo que me has hecho, pero supongo que puedo estar solo una hora ayudándote, antes de volver con mi familia, estaré tan cansado que me iré a dormir temprano, hola Vanessa" krkrkrrkr-

-Hola Perry el Ornitorrinco- saluda, volvió con su actitud seria, pero se nota que está contenta de estar con su Papá, también trae mandil y trapos sucio, al parecer su cuarto de fin de semana, también debía tener polvo acumulado –oye Papá, no me has dicho cual fue el castigo que le pusieron a ese loco- pide ansiosa.

-kkrkrkrk-Perry también quiere saber.

-Bien, no fue gran cosa, todos los robots estaban unidos por el mismo canal, sin desviación, y sin uso de antena, solo basto usar un robot para… como dicen; crear una reacción en cadena, al cambiar la programación del robot que ya teníamos, los demás recibieron la misma modificación, y como su creador murió, no hay forma de revertirlo-.

-¿Qué programación?- pregunta Vanessa.

-estos robots que antes recibían sus ordenes, ahora son sus vigilantes-Perry y Vanessa no entiende- los robots dejaron el domo del monte Danville y se fueron a su mansión, está en cada esquina, vigilándolo que no repita lo que nos hizo, y no le agrada del todo porque no combinan con su mansión-

-¿ustedes lo vigilan?- pregunta su hija.

-ojala-dice molesto- solo ayudamos hacer la programación, pero tengo entendido que tampoco OSBA lo vigilan- dice un poco confundido.

-buuueno, espera, tu lo dijiste, los robots lo vigilan, tal vez no necesitan una supervisión humana- opina Vanessa.

-no, la programación fue hecha para que una persona los controlara-

-mmm, ¿sabes que? ¡que importa! Siempre y cuando no te vuelva a llevar, todo esta bien- dice Vanessa antes de volver a su aseo.

-awww eso es dulce de tu parte, Vanessa- dice Doof enternecido- vamos Perry el Ornitorrinco ese polvo no se ira sin batallar-.

-"No me extrañaría que el jefe superior de la OSBA o un miembro retirado lo este vigilando, esos sujetos tienen tanto tiempo libre"- piensa Perry empezando a barrer.

Casa Flynn-Fletcer: -¡en serio Máma! ¡lleva como 3 dias allí! ¿Por qué no lo ves?- exclama Candace, al quitarse el asunto de Perry, decidió que puede volver acusar a Phineas y Ferb-¡miralo!-.

-esta bien, y yo crei que por fin lo habías superado- dice Linda-solo espera que termine de poner estas latas en la alacena-.

-¡Pero Mamá!- empieza a llover.

-ok, ya estoy aquí…yyy ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta Linda pues no ve nada excepto la lluvia.

-peroperoperoperoperopero…-


End file.
